every chorus was your name
by clarembees
Summary: four lives they could have lead and one they did/ or no matter the circumstance, somehow, roman reigns and aj lee always find there way to each other in the end
1. take a walk on the wild side (soa au)

_a/n: this exists because of dashinginconverse's encouragement, as i talked to her about wanting to write for roman/aj, a pairing that she turned me on to with her amazing one shot after aj had lost the diva's championship to paige on the raw after wrestlemainia called 'for what it's worth.' go read it if you haven't. this is a series of au ficlets that take place in different worlds before roman and aj meet as themselves in wwe._

* * *

**~*~every chorus was your name~*~**

"_**i didn't fall in love with you. i walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. i do believe in fate and destiny, but i also believe we are only fated to do the things we'd choose anyway. /and i'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, i'd find you and i'd choose you."**_

_**the chaos of stars – by kiersten white**_

* * *

**~*~come on take a walk on the wild side~*~**

**(biker gangs, seriously? sons of anarchy au)**

Reigns bangs the gavel, once, twice, thrice and Ambrose, after taking a long drag from his cigarette, puts it out by stomping with the heel of his boot. He rakes his fingers through the curly fringe of his dirty blonde hair, saying, as he shrugs into his leather jacket, "This murder thing is getting _real_ old. Do we really have to kill _every_ low-life crack dealer in Charming? Cause I got better things to do."

His lips curl into a smirk, as his steel blue eyes turn toward the bar where a petite blonde with sparkling blue eyes is serving drinks. The leather shorts, part of the waitress uniform, leave nothing to the imagination; the curve of her delicious round bottom on full display just like the length of her shapely legs.

Then his eyes drift back to his President at the head of the club's table. The man holding all the cards, the plans, the weapons, and the scores to settle.

"You gonna question every order _I_ give you, Vice?" Reigns eyeballs the patch on Ambrose's leather club jacket. He was the one who put it there and he can take it away, which wouldn't end well for the Cincinnati native. Nothing ever ended well for anyone who _dared_ to question him. Not that Ambrose didn't take his chances.

"You know, Reigns," Rollins – always ready to step in as mediator between President and Vice – speaks up, his tone easy, bordering on almost friendly. "Ambrose has a point. What did this guy _even_ do, anyway? You know, besides pollute the air with his crack breath and meth smoke?" He questions from Regins' other side.

The two-toned man leans back in his chair, kicking his feet onto the table, making the larger man glower, but the other just shrugs, patented smirk curling at his lips. His brown eyes drift away from the grey eyes of his President and find the alluring figure of the brunette known as Nikki Bella. She's at the pool table, hustling, per usual. With just a smile, so gorgeous and dangerous, she can sucker any man out of his paycheck. His tongue wets his lips, watching, as she stuffs a handful of bills inside her signature half-shirt, revealing her ample breasts.

She gives him a saucy wink and a slow swivel of her voluptuous frame, but before he can make his move, Reigns clamps a large hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Nikki can wait. _This_," The deep bass of his voice leaves no room for argument. "Can't. Some fucker got fresh with April last night. She told me he put his dirty paws up her skirt. You two think I'm gonna just let that slide?"

Rollins and Ambrose exchange a glance, before rising to their feet, Rollins is making his usual _i-don't-know-why-you-have-to-question-everything-and-the-sooner-we-get-this-done-i'll-get-nikki-in-the-backseat-and-you-can-get-emma-so-let's-get-this-over-with_ face, and Ambrose lights another cigarette, both shrugging their shoulders as they make their way toward the door.

They don't have a choice in the matter, anyway. Because it's a known rule. Actually it's a law. A hand laid on a club leader's woman is a hand wrapped around your throat. Reigns couldn't count one hand how many throats Ambrose had slit for a man looking at Emma, the new waitress at the bar from Australia, and then there was Nikki. She had a mouth and loved to hustle, and that mouth got her in trouble more than a few times, but with Rollins around he was always there to pull her out, so who knew how many men had their skulls bashed in from a vicious steel-toed boot to the head.

This was only slightly different. April wasn't some cute bubblegum popping sweetheart he'd picked up on the side of the road. She was his Queen, the raven-haired beauty ruling at his side. His lady. His woman. The princess.

And he'd kill any man brave enough, or dumb enough to even _think_ of laying a finger on her.

* * *

A rusty knife, a cracked meth pipe, a bucket of bleach, one length of rope, a roll of duct tape, a bloodied blue tarp and six hours later, Reigns closes the back door of the borrowed sedan, and dusts off his hands. Ambrose is leaning against the black sedan, smoking, as usual. _"Fuck,"_ He grumbles, looking down at his black t-shirt. "That whiny bitch spit blood on my shirt."

Reigns ignores his Vice's whining and pushes the other man away from the car. "You and Rollins," He glances further up the road, the two-toned man is on the phone, and he can hear Nikki's voice say, _your ass better be on your way back, rollins, what the hell am i supposed to do? go find a vibrator like some old lady? also, you better shower first; i'm not fucking you if you smell like bleach_ "Find your own way home. April's waiting."

"Yeah, and you don't want to keep April," Ambrose's lips curl into a smirk. "Waiting. She'll throw a tantrum and you might end up like that guy whose wife cut off his dick."

"You wanna run that by me one more time?"

Ambrose is by no means a shrinking violet, before he got into bikes and met up with Reigns' crew, he was an underground cage fighter. He'd been cut up and bloodied and beaten, _shanked even_, more than a few times and was still walking around, but he wasn't dumb enough to come at Reigns. Though only three inches separated them in height, the Samoan outweighed him by at least thirty five pounds, and it was thirty five pounds of pure muscle. And when it came to April, his usual calm and collected demeanor, went out the window.

That tiny, she _barely_ stood at five feet tall, 95 pound raven-haired beauty had him wrapped around her little finger. Just one twirl of her thick locks of hair around her finger and her bottom lip sticking out attractively as she batted her lashes and cooed, "Rooooomie," and he was gone.

"Rollins and I are getting are own ride." The Cincinnati native reiterates, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Control that mouth of yours, Ambrose. Next time you run it, your kneecaps are gonna be gone. Just like that patch on your jacket."

* * *

The second he walks through the door, his hands are full of April. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, arms draped around his neck and she's attacking his mouth with a ferocity that sends his blood, running hot and thick inside his veins, traveling fast to his already half-hard dick. Their tongues battle for dominance while he holds her against him with one arm and uses the other to slide down her back before squeezing her tight little bottom, smirking against her mouth as she moans lustily.

Lack of oxygen is the only reason they pull away, their lungs burning as intensely as their eyes when they look at each other.

Her shirt is hiked up, revealing her pert breasts that are heaving in a tantalizing black bra that dips low and has a front clasp, making it easier to get rid of. Not that he wouldn't hesitate to slice the straps off of her thin shoulders with the pocket knife he always carries. That _always_ gets her hot, anyway, so it's a bonus.

"You should've let me come." She's pouting, and he doesn't know how, but he's harder. "_He_ touched _me_, remember?"

"Baby girl," He tucks several locks of hair behind her ear. "There are some things that a man's gotta do for his lady, and when some dumbass thinks he can put his hands on you, I gotta step in."

"Next time?" She's hopeful and batting her lashes while her delicate hands roam over every inch of his broad chest before slipping underneath his shirt, tracing the sculpt of his abs, and he let's out a low groan, as she leans in close, nipping at the stern tendons of his neck and murmuring, "Please?"

"Next time." He agrees.

_**Soundtrack "born to die" by lana del rey**_


	2. hit me with your heart (walking dead au)

**~*~hit me with your heart tough~*~**

**(zombies, are you kidding me? the walking dead au)**

"_Will you shut the hell up?!" _

Walking back from patrol with Seth and Dean, Roman hears AJ snap one day. Nikki gapes at her, lips parted, eyes wide. AJ's big brown eyes, seemingly so innocent, framed by long, velvet lashes are narrowed dangerously as she glares at the brunette from across the fire where she's warming her hands.

"_All_ you do is complain and complain and complain and we're all tired of it…" Seth, of course, steps in, holding his hands up and playing mediator. "AJ," He starts, approaching the ravenette slowly. "Calm down, sweetheart…"

In an instant, AJ is on her feet, advancing on the two-toned man, eyes narrowing even further and her perfect cupid's bow lips set in a thin line, her jaw subtly ticking. "Don't _sweetheart_ me! Control your wife! Look around, Nicole," She screeches, turning back toward the brunette. "You've got it good! Your husband is fine! Brie is fine! You're fine! You're _alive_ and all you can do is complain about not having a blanket or not having a shower!"

AJ stops mid-rant, shaking her head, and laughing crazily. Then it's silent, the two women just staring at each other, rich chocolate eyes holding the wild gaze of soft brown.

"Kaitlyn," Her voice is suddenly soft, her eyes blinking and her slim shoulders starting to shake. "Is _dead_ and I know she wasn't my sister, not like Brie is yours, but she was the closest thing I _ever_ had to a family. She was _everything_ to me! And then she got turned into one of _them_," It's spit out like something bitter, her tiny body now vibrating with rage. "And do you know _what_ I had to do? I had to shoot," She swipes violently at her eyes, not wanting anyone to see the tears that are clouding them. "Her! _In the head!_"

"AJ…" Seth tries again, but she swats at him before whirling back around to face Nikki, long, silken hair falling into her face. "You should be thankful." She bites out, shoving her hands into the front of her sweatshirt. "You don't know how good you have it." She finally finishes, her voice low, and then she turns on her heel and heading towards the camper.

* * *

"Without Kaitlyn putting her on a leash," Dean grumbles, raking his fingers through his curly fringe. "She's gonna lose it one of these days. The walkers ain't gonna get us, but she just might shoot us all, dead. _Crazy bitch_. If you two," He points to Seth and Roman, plopping down on a stump and fishing in his pocket for a cigarette. "Didn't have those stupid big hearts you got, she wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have to sleep with both eyes open; one on AJ and one on the walkers. Thanks a lot fuckers."

"Yeah, because we all knew Emma _before_ the world went to shit." Seth remarks, wrapping an arm around Nikki, who buries her head into the crook of his neck, gripping his shirt, tight, in her fist.

"Maybe we didn't, but Blondie's not crazy." Dean counters, taking a drag from his cigarette, and as if someone gave her a cue, Emma suddenly appears by his side and plucks it out of his mouth, stomping on it as he glowers and gripes, "What the hell?"

"Smoking is bad for you." Despite everything around them being bleak, the Australian's smile is as bright as ever.

"What's your point? Who says we'll make it to five minutes from now? Let alone getting old and grey and whatever? Some walker's gonna get me before any cigarette I smoke. And if not a walker then AJ…"

_"Shut your mouth."_ Roman growls, grey eyes, hard as steel as he fixes Dean with a harsh glare. "You don't think you'd go a little crazy if you had to shoot the only family you ever had? She had to watch Seth take care of Brooks, too, remember?" The Samoan was referring to her boyfriend, Phil, who like Kaitlyn had ended up getting bitten. "Wouldn't _all_ that mess with your head?"

"Shut my mouth? Shut my mouth about what, Rome? The truth?" Dean challenged and as Roman advanced, Seth quickly stepped in, breaking his embrace with Nikki. "Do what he says." Seth tells Dean. "And shut your mouth. AJ's struggling right now, but she's not gonna go on a shooting rampage and kill anyone. What good would _that_ do her? We're all she's got now that Kaitlyn and Phil are dead. Don't do anything to set her off, and you'll only have to worry about walkers and cigarettes killing you."

Dean doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head and walks off in the opposite direction, Emma hot on his heels to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Later that night, Roman's lying in his tent, when a recently familiar occurrence happens; AJ coming inside. It's two in the morning, like it always is when she crawls inside and zips the flap behind her. She curls into a ball beside him, _never_ touching him, but close enough to feel the warmth he radiates.

He's never asked her _why_ she does this before, and it shouldn't matter, in the grand scheme of things, **nothing** except not getting separated from the others and having enough bullets in your gun just in case are what matters, not her coming into his tent.

But seeing her tiny frame curled in on itself, her arms wrapped around her, the sweatshirt – a once vibrant red, but now faded with the Chicago Blackhawks logo in the center [all she has left of Brooks] – drowning her, he can't help but want to know why _him_.

He imagines she doesn't want to third wheel it with Brie and Daniel, they're the most comforting out of the group, next to Emma who shares a tent with Dean, and if he and AJ were in that small of a space, neither would come out alive, he's sure, so _that's_ why she doesn't go there.

Seth and Nikki, they're _still_ – **even in the middle of a zombie apocalypse** – as horny as they ever were, _if not more so_, since they never know when the last time they could see each other might be, so she really doesn't have a choice but to come to him. They're the two lone wolves, after all. She had Kaitlyn and Brooks when they all came across each other, but now they're gone. And he had his cousins, until they got infected and he had to shoot them to preserve his own safety.

But he still asks, even though he's never been a curious person, per say. "How come you always come in here?"

She's still, and her eyes are closed, long, velvet lashes laying against her cheeks and with her long hair spilling around she looks like some kind of princess. She's far from a princess, though. That's Nikki's thing, but if push comes to shove, the former soccer player could take care of herself. Slowly, her eyes open, and she takes a deep breath, letting out a humorless laugh as a soft blush takes over her cheeks.

_"Honestly?"_ Her black lacquered nails, the one luxury she allows herself, push back strands of silken hair. "And don't you _dare_ tell anyone, especially, Ambrose. If you tell, I'll come in here and slit your throat with the knife I always carry, and tell them –as I cry, full on tears and shake – that you got bit, and slitting your throat was _the only way_ I could save myself. But…" Her voice grows from fierce to soft, almost childlike as she stares with those captivating big eyes of hers. "I get scared sometimes. And I guess…" She laughs again, humorless, and bites down on her lip, twisting the flesh between her teeth. "When I think of 'safe,' I think of you."

**soundtrack – 'love bug' – by bay bee (walking dead soundtrack volume one)**


	3. we long for the starlight (ouat au)

**~*~we long, for starlight and the low tide (yeah, we long for fairytales and firesides)~*~**

**(fairytales? really? once upon a time au)**

_Great, April thought with disdain, struggling inside the contraption made from rope, as she hung precariously from a tree in the middle of the forest. I'm stuck. Trapped like a rat, and I know __**exactly**__ who is responsible for this and when I get down…_

_Her internal raging was interrupted by the sound of smooth laughter drifting to her ears. Looking down, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips formed a thin line, as she found a pair of familiar grey eyes staring back. Grey eyes that were twinkling in amusement and lips, full and lush [not that she noticed, please], curled into a satisfied grin._

_Huffing, she pushed back the cloak of her hood and fixes him with her best glare, as she struggles with untangling her limbs. "Is this the only way you could catch a woman?" She snaps, lips quirking slightly at the edges. "By entrapping her?"_

_She isn't supposed to find his laughter attractive because it's directed at her, but there's a shiver unfurling along her spine, one she desperately wants to go away. He's the reason she's a tangled mess of her own limbs, trapped inside this net and hanging from a tree._

"_It's the only way I know how to catch thieving scum." Those stupid grey eyes are still twinkling and he looks oh-so proud of himself, the muscles in his arms are noticeable as he crosses them over the broadness of his chest, emphasized by the doublet he wears, not that she's paying attention._

"_Aren't you a real prince charming?" She hisses._

"_I have a name you know." There goes the laughter again along with another shiver unfurling along her spine, her traitorous spine._

"_I don't care, Charming suits you. Now," She makes her eyes wider than usual, portraying innocence, as she bats her long lashes and pouts attractively, sticking out her bottom lip. "Cut me down, Charming."_

* * *

Bursting from slumber, AJ, feels her heart pounding against her chest, rapid and staccato in rhythm as she struggles to regulate her breathing.

She had been trapped inside some net made out of rope and hanging from a tree, wearing a moss green cloak and this vest with fur trim and leggings [?] with knee high lace up boots and everything around her was so bright, almost inhumanly so, in this lush forest that smelled wonderful and now… Now she was back in her bed, staring at the plain white walls of her bedroom wearing her pajamas; an off the shoulder grey half-shirt and matching cotton shorts.

She touched her hair, for reasons she couldn't explain, feeling the straight silken strands flow through the grooves of her fingers, and her nose scrunched.

_Curls_. Her hair _wasn't_ straight, it was _always_ done in curls.

But as quickly as she seemed fixated on her hair, grey eyes came into her mind's eye.

Grey eyes twinkling in amusement and criminally full and lush lips came next, curled into a satisfied grin. The grey eyes and lips were part of a face that was slowly becoming clearer as her breathing became more normal. And _oh_ what a face it was. Classically chiseled jaw, perfectly trimmed beard, strong nose to go along with the stunning grey eyes and tempting full and lush lips, everything a girl could ever dream of.

Her heart quickened and something warm, that she couldn't explain, burst within her.

Shaking her head, reminding herself that it was just some stupid dream, she sank underneath the covers once more and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_I saved you." Her tone is far too amusing for his taste, her perfect cupid's bow lips grinning in triumph as she begins skipping around and then singing softly, "I saved you. I saved you. I saved you. I saved you."_

_Joseph sighs heavily, fingers raking through his hair, as he twists it back into the bun at the nape of his neck. She's awfully proud of herself, the tiny – and she is tiny, if she were any smaller and had wings, he'd mistake her for a fairy – thing skipping around as she continues singing of how she saved him._

_She is dressed like the thief she is; more like a man than a woman. Her cloak has been left behind and now he can see her attire for himself; fur trimmed vest, trousers and boots with a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder and a bow to go along with them._

"_You were about to be eaten," Her voice is right in his ear, no doubt she's standing on the very tips of her toes to be able to reach. "By that disgusting, scary looking ogre," Her voice drops, trying to sound low and menacing, but she's just amusing him. "But I saved you. Looks like cutting me down was the right thing to do, Charming."_

"_I told you my name is Joseph."_

_She giggles and with the light filtering through the trees, her large brown eyes sparkle, hinting at the mischief he has no doubt she'll continue once they've gone their separate ways. The curls of her hair, pulled back by a barrette, frame the lovely shape of her face, and the length of her lashes is hard to ignore, making her appear more innocent than she is. Her lips, form the perfect shape of a bow, are stained a perfect shade of red, ripe as the most delicious apple, not that he should notice such things._

"_Well," She practically purrs. "I like," And suddenly her voice is bright and so is the smile on her face, making her glow. "Charming better."_

"_Goodbye, Snow White."_

* * *

The same name is always on his lips as Roman lies in the hospital bed, struggling to fight back to wakefulness from his coma.

_Snow._

All he sees behind his eyelids is the same face; silken raven curls framing a softly formed face with large brown eyes that sparkle with mischief, perfectly bow shaped lip stained an equally perfect shade of red, lovingly shaped cheekbones and a button nose. He's never seen a face more beautiful.

Sometimes she's wearing a fur trimmed vest and leggings with boots other times she's dressed in a pristine white dress with a full skirt made from feathers with matching gloves that reach all the way to her elbows and her hair pinned atop her head, studded with flowers.

He's also seen her with a burgeoning stomach, the curve hinted at underneath the flow of an ivory dress, his hand able to span the entire circumference.

Just like he's seen those large brown eyes of hers staring deeply into his own, the delicate curve of her small hand gently cradling the hard line of his jaw and drawing him into the sweetest kiss he's ever known.

And just as another vision takes over, he hears a sweet voice from his bedside say, "It must be so boring for you, just laying her like this, god I'd go crazy if I were you. So… Um, I guess, I should just pick up from where the last volunteer left off with… _The Notebook? _Um, how about I just poke both of our eyes out with a tongue depressor or light the room on fire? Good thing I brought my own reading material. We're gonna go with _The Walking Dead_ instead. You, uh, seem like you'd be into it. Cause even being in a coma and all I can tell you were tough. Wimps don't get tattoos; especially one as big as yours."

It's so familiar, that sweet voice, like he's heard it before, but he can't be sure.

* * *

"_If you need anything…" _

_"You'll find me." _

_"Always."_

"_Will you marry me?" _

_"What do you think?"_

"_He said it would be on her 28__th__ birthday." _

_"What's 28 years when you have eternal love?" _

_"I have faith. You'll save me as I did you."_

"_You told me to stop denying who I really am. Well that is exactly what I'm doing. This is my kingdom! And I will fight for it!"_

* * *

They're coming in flashes, faster and faster, and her head is pounding like she has the worst hangover ever in existence, except it's even worse than that. He's always there, Mr. OMG-YOUR-SO-HANDSOME-MY-OVARIES-ARE-DUSTED-STOP-IT-WHO-GAVE-YOU-THE-RIGHT, and there's that burst of warmth surging through her, setting her heart fluttering and her stomach tumbling in ways she didn't know where possible.

He put a ring on her finger. She was wearing a wedding dress. It had a skirt made from feathers, she could _feel_ the feathers.

She was face to face with this woman in all black, holding a sword, ready to slit her throat and she could hear herself, "She is not a Queen! She is nothing more than an evil witch!"

"Oh, April," A taunting voice was suddenly in her ear, gravel and laced with venom. "You're starting to remember, aren't you?"

* * *

"_Charming…" It's tumbling off her lips in a sing-song tone, as she bats her lashes and lays prone underneath the goose down hand-stitched blanket._

"_Will I spend the rest of my days reminding you of my given name?" As always his tone is amused and his grey eyes, sparkling like the finest silver, are twinkling as laughter lingers underneath his breath._

"_Yes, you will. Because to everyone outside the walls of the castle you're Joseph, but you will **always** be Charming to me."_

* * *

**"Charming,"** Wrenches from AJ's lips, a choked caught in her throat as tears flood her eyes.

Whirling around, she's face to face with the familiar icy stare of Mayor McMahon, except she's not wearing her usual business suit. No, she's dressed in a black form fitting dress, elbow length gloves on her arms, ornate jewelry decorating her neck and instead of her hair in curls its fastened into a high ponytail, sleek and slinky and her lips are blood red just like her nails.

"What have you done?" Her tiny frame is shaking with rage she only remembers experiencing once before, when she held out the sword, threatening to gut Stephanie on her wedding day, Charming at her side as she made her threats.

"What I told you I would do. I told you I would destroy your happiness, as you destroyed mine and that is exactly what I've done. Charming," She sneers. "Is awake. But you'll have to wait in line to see him."

"I don't have to wait in any line for Charming. I am his wife…"

"Are you?" And with a deliciously evil laugh, Stephanie turns on her heel and sashays down the hallway of the hospital, looking far too proud of herself, and AJ wants to run after her, to grab her by the russet curls on her head and demand answers, to drag her to Sheriff Rollins and Deputy Bella and have her arrested for treason, among other crimes, but she has to get to Charming.

Bursting through the door to the hospital room, she's about to sprint towards the bed when a soft British tone stops her in her tracks, saying, "Can I help you?"

A slender young woman with pale skin and hair as black as pitch is sitting by Charming's bedside, holding his hand and they have matching bands around their ring fingers. Wedding bands. She knows they're wedding bands and her heart, so high just moments before, crumbles to dust in an instant as a strangled sob escapes her trembling lips.

But it gets worse when he stares at her, grey eyes blank and without recognition, like she's a stranger.

"I'm sorry." She fumbles, giving a weak smile as she swipes at her eyes. "I, um, I have the wrong room. Excuse me."

And as she sinks to the floor, memory after memory, flooding her mind, she finally lets go and sobs.

All she's left with is Stephanie's gleeful taunting in her ears.

_I am going to destroy your happiness._

**soundtrack "fairytales and firesides" by passenger**

* * *

_note: to avoid confusion all flashbacks take place in fairytale land are in italics, where roman and aj are known as 'joseph' (see what i did there?) and april or snow white and prince charming. in the real world they are roman and aj and stephanie is the evil queen in fairytale land and the mayor of the town they live in, in the real world._


	4. i've got this friend (arrow au)

**~*~i've got this friend~*~**

**(superheroes? like for real? arrow au)**

"_I need a Girl Wednesday."_

"_It's **Friday** and no!"_

"_If you ever need to tell somebody about your day, you can always call me."_

_"I guess this means I still have a shot at employee of the month, huh?"_

"_No, actually you don't. __You're not my employee. You're my partner."_

"_You'll always be my girl, April."_

* * *

All the memories of the past two years were bleeding together for April Mendez as she struggled not to cry.

She felt like _a total idiot,_ standing in the underground garage of Reigns Consolidated with Roman and Seth, while tears were welling in her eyes and sobs creeping into her throat.

There they were standing tall, as they liked to say, showing no fear of what they all knew was coming; Roman's final confrontation with Hunter, and there she was struggling to remember how to breathe.

Wrapping her black pea coat tighter around her shaking frame, she swallowed thickly, as Roman spoke, "All that's left is for me to die."

Her eyes went wide behind the thick black frames of her glasses as her mouth fell open. "_**Die?!**_" She practically shrieked, so loud if there were glass windows, she was sure they would've been shattered. "As in you'll no longer **_be breathing_**?! Like everyone thought you were when Hunter," Her soft features scowled at the mention of the evil man. "Held you hostage, basically, on the island for a year? But you'll _actually_ be dead this time, and not fake dead? Is _that_ what you mean by die? Because no… No…" The sobs she had been trying to hold back were slowly revealing themselves, as she blinked back the tears stinging her eyes.

"April…" Seth reached for the petite IT specialist, but she swatted at him, yelping "Don't touch me!"

Roman swallowed thickly, the utter devastation on April's soft face hitting him like a sucker punch to the gut he never saw coming. Her big brown eyes were shining with unshed tears, glimmering in the dull light of the garage while her perfect bow shaped lips were trembling and her tiny body was shaking.

He knew if he reached for her, she'd swat at him like she did Seth, but he had to try. She did, as he predicted, swat at him, but after their hands batted back and forth a few times, she stepped forward, closing the gap between them, looking up at him with those captivating big eyes of hers, and with the delicate curve of her small hand, she cupped the hard line of his jaw.

"This is what I _have_ to do. There_ isn't_ another choice for me to make." This was as close to begging as he'd ever get.

"Why can't Sethie go instead? Even if you and Hunter have your fight to the death, it _still_ won't be over. His army will still be out there, wanting revenge, so why not let Sethie put on the hood this one time?" April batted her velvet lashes and stuck out her bottom lip as far as it could go.

She was desperately hoping the pouting would work, that Roman would cave and let her and Seth help him figure out another way, another plan, something that didn't involve him dying.

"Hey!" Seth's puppy dog eyes narrowed at April. "I thought we were friends, April. What about _all_ those times you stitched me up? Did those mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Oh, please, you _totally_ wished I was Nikki dressed in some disgusting slutty nurse costume." April scoffed while she rolled her eyes at Seth trying to act affronted. "Also, half the time you were _begging_ me to teach _her_ how to stitch you up because she'd _actually_ degrade herself by wearing said disgusting slutty nurse costume. And besides, if I had to choose between you and Romie," She beamed, briefly, at the Samoan before turning back to Seth, her expression neutral. "You know I would _always_ pick Romie."

"Who if it wasn't for me, wouldn't be alive. I watch his back, remember?"

"It's not as if you're_ completely irreplaceable_, I mean Ambrose could…"

"Stop." There was laughter under the deep bass of Roman's voice, as he shook his head at his teammates. "April, you know Seth's my guy, just like you're my girl. Ain't no replacing either of you. As for Ambrose, he can take up the mantle…"

**"La, la, la, la, la, la!"** April began singing loudly as she skipped around the two men in a circle, fingers in her ears. **"I can't hear you! La, la, la, la, la, la! I can't hear you!"**

Just as she was about to make her second trip around, Roman's arm reached out, winding around April's thin waist and pulling her into his hard frame.

Her bottom lip wobbled as they stared at each other, but she took in a deep breath, controlling the urge to just break down and sob and scream and kick everything in her path, because this_ wasn't_ fair. Roman wasn't supposed to give his life for this, even though _deep down_ she knew it was always going to come down to this. There was only one way for the vendetta against Hunter to end, either he was going to die or Roman was. It was the price, the ultimate price, to pay ever since he first became 'The Hood' before they were ever friends and she was just the quirky IT girl who had an unrequited crush on her boss, Starling City's most eligible bachelor and infamous playboy.

Then he revealed his secret identity and along with Seth, she became part of 'Team Arrow.' The brains of the operation, if you will.

But she was still the quirky IT girl who had that stupid, ridiculous unrequited crush on her boss. It's just he, at least, knew her name now.

And all of that made _this_, knowing he would have to lay down his life to stop Hunter so much worse. He wasn't just her boss anymore, he was her friend and just because he wanted her to support him on his suicide mission, didn't mean she had to like it.

Because she didn't like it. In fact, she _hated_ it.

_"There has to be another way." _She sounded like a petulant little girl, pouting over not getting a pony, but she didn't care.

His large hands held her small ones as his grey eyes stared deeply into her soft brown. He squeezed her fingers with his own before they slipped away from his and she reached up, gently cradling the hard line of his jaw with her palm.

"There isn't."

"Roman…" His name fell off of her trembling lips like a benediction, the whisper was like a prayer, and his heart contracted in his chest.

"Remember when everyone thought 'The Hood' was nothing but a vigilante, before you knew he was me, and they all wanted him to be taken out by the police? Remember when I asked you what you thought, and what you said to me?"

_"It's not fair to use my own words against me!"_

"Tell me again, tell me what you thought."

April glared at Roman while huffing and mumbling, "He's a hero."

Roman's lush lips curled into a rare smile. "I didn't quite catch that. Seth, did you?"

"Nope, a lot a mumbling, not a lot of talking. You'll have to speak up, April."

"I hate both of you. So much. Ugh, I said… He's a hero, okay?! I said that he's a hero!"

* * *

April swung her legs back and forth as she sat atop her desk, twisting the familiar mask between her fingers, as she thought about all the ways she could hide Roman's gear or maybe she could just indulge her inner pyro and light it on fire.

If it was burnt to a crisp, he couldn't use it, and then how would he fight? That would be a shame wouldn't it.

Of course all of that was just wishful thinking on her part. Not that she would _actually_ light his gear on fire or hide it. Just one look from those stunning grey eyes of his and she'd cave, revealing its hiding place or confess that she'd torched it to stop him from his final showdown with Hunter. Of course he probably had eight back-up suits, so in the end it would be pointless, anyway.

Still... Maybe she could... Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't going to do anything to his suits.

Sighing heavily, April shook her head, ridding her mind of such thoughts and went back to twisting the mask between her fingers, remembering all the times she'd slid it over Roman's head, straightened it and then placed a kiss on his cheek for good luck. Not that he needed luck. Between Seth watching his back and now Ambrose his protegé patrolling with him, and just being him, he _always_ came back in one piece.

Thank God.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Nikki crowed, waltzing into what she affectionately called 'Team Arrow HQ,' her heels clicking loudly with every step. "You need _grow a set,_ April, and tell Roman how you feel. He's about to go on a suicide mission to _finally_ take down Hunter, so who knows if you'll get another chance. Don't be a dumb bunny, tell him!"

April eyed the voluptuous brunette owlishly, her eyes narrowing as she took in Nikki's familiar frame.

Long chocolate waves spilled down slim shoulders, her glowing tan skin was flawless, her rich chocolate eyes highlighted by mascara and eye shadow, plump lips painted perfectly with candy apple red glass, and then there was her dress. Despite being a lawyer, she was wearing a body hugging red dress, revealing her every curve, but especially her ample breasts and shapely legs that went for miles, ending in a fancy high heel that had some name the IT specialist couldn't pronounce.

She was gorgeous. Every man's walking wet dream.

And once upon a time she had occupied Roman's bed. Back when he was an overgrown frat boy and ran around with _anything _in a bra.

Looking down at herself, she clutched her black and white striped cardigan tighter around her, _let's face it,_ non-existent breasts and sighed as she looked at the beat up Chuck Taylor's on her feet.

Though, she had played dress up to help on missions, wearing dresses she could never afford and her hair done in curls instead of its usual pigtails, this – cardigans, jeans and t-shirts promoting bands and comic book heroes and Chuck Taylor's – was as good as it was going to get.

She'd _never_ be Nikki and all the other beautiful girls that always threw themselves at Roman.

* * *

"Tell who what?" Roman's deep voice had April's blood simmering hot inside her veins, because _omg_, did he _even know_ how hot he sounded?

April bit down on her lip, twisting the flesh between her teeth, her eyes raking in his every inch.

All he was missing, since he was dressed in his gear, was the mask in her hands.

As he fastened the gloves on his hands, the muscles in his arms bulged, and April had to remind herself to breathe. _In and out._ It really wasn't _that_ hard. Except it was. It was _oh so very_… Her cheeks flushed bright, and she had to duck her head, as she thought about all the times she'd had the pleasure of being pressed against him, feeling all that hard, dense muscle under his smooth skin for herself.

Too bad she'd_ never_ feel it the way Nikki did without the barrier of clothing. Against her skin like she _desperately_ wanted.

Letting her fantasies dissipate, she hopped off of her desk, and walked toward him, ignoring Nikki making kissing noises in her ear.

"Can't go without this. Even though, Hunter knows what you look like. The outfit wouldn't be the same without it."

"Like you wouldn't be the same without these?"

April felt her cheeks heat up even more while her heart burst with warmth that flooded every inch of her body as Roman tugged, playfully, on one of her pigtails. "Something like that." She murmured, peering at him through the velvet of her lashes.

Roman smiled as he let her silken strands flow through his fingers before cupping her cheek in his palm.

"I couldn't do this without you. As much as I need Seth and yeah Ambrose is a protégé of some sorts, when he's not just being a pain in my ass cause he doesn't listen to me, I need you too. You're my partner and I rely on you. Remember?"

"I may recall that you said that to me once."

"Don't forget it."

April stood on her toes, pushing the hood of Roman's vest back and sliding the mask over his face.

His lips were centimeters away, if she leaned in, hers would be touching his. Those perfectly shaped full and lush lips that she spent too much time thinking about. But she wasn't going to do that. He didn't need a kiss from her. Not when he was about to face down his sworn enemy.

"How do I look?"

There was only one thing for her to say.

"Like a hero."

**soundtrack "i've got this friend" by the civil wars**


	5. the sound of the lost gone found

_a/n: writer's block and not having a computer is the worst thing ever. well, i got my computer back and I figured out how to write this chapter, so double yay! this is my interpretation of raw from this past monday on 9/1/14._

* * *

**~*~this is the sound of the lost gone found, this is the sound of the mute gone loud~*~**

**(canon roman/aj, raw 9/1/14)**

AJ watched warily as Stephanie praised Nikki for the pain she endured from _'Growing Up Bella.'_ As usual the bustier Bella Twin was wearing her typical skin-tight dress and sky high heels. Honestly, if you asked AJ Nikki looked like she was wrapped in plastic wrap, but most importantly she looked, as always, like she wasn't there to wrestle but to walk some red carpet or go to some club.

To be honest, though she was watching with interest because Stephanie McMahon didn't come down to the ring just for the hell of it, everything the Billion Dollar Princess was saying sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown.

_Wah. Wah. Wah. Wah._

At least until she came to the end of her little speech. "You are _exactly_ the face the Diva's Division deserves, Nikki Bella, which is why I'm granting you a chance at the Diva's Championship."

Immediately AJ saw red. Stephanie was giving _that mannequin_ her title shot?! She could feel herself breathing heavily and her first instinct was to rush into the ring and attack Nikki, but somehow she restrained herself.

Instead of attacking, she told the backstage hand to cue up her music. Calmly entering the ring was a much better move then giving into her blind rage and beating that poor excuse for a wrestler with her fists.

For now, anyway.

Skipping down the ramp, AJ also skipped around the ring several times before grabbing a mic and slipping through the ropes. Ignoring Nikki, she stepped right up to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie," She cooed. "I know you're a _very busy_ woman. I mean between helping your little husband babysit Kane, Randy Orton and Seth Rollins, there's keeping your nannies busy with your brats and of course, how could I forget, there's taking care of all these," She batted at Stephanie's russet curls. "_Grey hairs_. So clearly the concept of a '_Number One Contender'_ has slipped your mind. Lucky for both of us, I'm here to remind you. See, there is _one contender_, and since I never got my rematch that person is _me_."

Stephanie was clearly struggling not to laugh, but she ultimately controlled herself.

"Well, thank you for the education, AJ. I _always_ love being enlightened. However, you're aware that I'm about doing what's best for business." She smirked. "And I have to be honest, I believe Nikki Bella being granted a match for the Diva's Championship _is_ what's best for business."

AJ laughed as she shook her head. "You're all about what's best for business, and yet your giving _her_ a match for the Diva's Championship?! A match she hasn't earned and doesn't deserve?! Look at her!" The petite Diva gestured at the voluptuous brunette. "She's not here to wrestle! She's here to use your company for her rapidly expiring fifteen minutes of fame! Is that who you _really_ want to be the face of your Diva's Division?!"

Stephanie never answered AJ's question because Nikki suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking as hard as she could and sent her tumbling to the mat. Standing over the young woman's prone form, she taunted, making the 'L' for loser with her thumb and index finger, "Still think _you're_ the 'Number One Contender,' AJ?"

Though dazed from the impact of her head hitting the mat, AJ was able to land a kick to Nikki's stomach, making her double over. She managed to regain her bearings and grabbed for Nikki's hair, slamming her head repeatedly into the mat. With a gleeful smile, AJ skipped around the ring, dragging Nikki with her, all the while her eyes _never_ leaving Stephanie's.

Dropping the brunette into a limp heap, she crawled seductively over her body, licking her lips as she bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Nikki-poo," She mocked, stroking her hair. "The _real_ 'Number One Contender' is going to take good care of the Diva's title."

Stepping away from Nikki, AJ was right back in Stephanie's face.

They were staring each other down, ice blue eyes blazing into determined soft brown, until she said, "Who's _your_ 'Number One Contender' now, Stephanie?" and then, blowing a kiss at her boss, she skipped out of the ring, her music playing in the background.

* * *

"Impressive."

The voice that greeted AJ backstage was low and menacing. Without turning, she knew _who_ it belonged to. No one else had a voice like _that_. Turning she wasn't surprised to find the grey eyes of Roman Reigns, and though she did her best to fight it, a tantalizing shiver still unfurled along her spine.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she remarked, "That was all in a day's work. Nothing extraordinary."

Roman nodded. He could appreciate her confidence. "Still, you wanna be careful. I'm sure the Billion Dollar Bitch ain't gonna take that little display of yours out there lightly."

"You're probably right." AJ agreed, smiling. "But I can handle _anything_ she throws my way. I defended my Diva's title at WrestleMania last year against all of those Total Mannequins, and I'd be more than happy to do it again. Even with Paige in the fold. As for you... That six man tag match against Kane, Randy Orton and Seth Rollins is going to be tough, even with Jericho and Cena in your corner."

"Those corporate stooges ain't got nothin' on me."

AJ could understand where the big man was coming from. He dominated nearly all of his matches and had become much more deadly as he added more moves than just his signature spear and Superman punch.

"I'd tell you good luck..."

"But you know I don't need it."

There went another shiver up and down her spine, despite not wanting it to happen. She had been down this road before, and it _always_ started just like this. Innocent conversation, just talking backstage and then the next thing she knew, she was lost in a handsome face and a body with muscles to spare and it wasn't too much longer that she was nursing a broken heart.

"No you _definitely_ don't." She spoke softly, hoping she didn't look as besotted as she felt, staring into the stunning depths of his uniquely grey eyes.

"You don't need luck either. You'll take 'em all down, one by one or all at once."

Roman's criminally plush lips curled into a heart stopping grin, and much to her chagrin, it was all too damned obvious why those rabid fangirls had christened him 'President Panty Dropper.'

* * *

AJ usually never watched matches. When she wasn't needed to cut a promo or for a match, she stayed behind in the locker room catching up on her DVR'd shows, playing video games or reading her comics. Tonight, however, she found herself in the gorilla, watching a monitor as the six man tag main event got under way.

Roman and Randy started the match and the former dominated from the outset. She watched as he attacked his former Shield member, Seth Rollins with a ferocity she hadn't sen him display before. It reminded her of when she had gone after Kaitlyn. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought wrestling was more fun when you were punching your friends... Or well, you know, ex friends.

In the end, the match was over after Cena delivered an 'AA' to Kane, before tagging Roman in to finish off the former demon with a vicious spear.

AJ was thankful she was alone because she was basically under a fog of lust, staring blankly at the screen, as she watched Cena, Jericho and Roman stand tall in the ring. She couldn't be certain she had blinked since the match started, but she was very aware of her thighs rubbing together and a lustful throbbing in the pit of her stomach. Her face was so hot, she was sure anyone who saw her would assume she was running a fever and tell her to go to the trainer's office.

But the heat was from a different kind of fever. One she didn't want to examine closely, for fear that she was already repeating history.

As he walked through the curtain, the fog of lust she was under told her to congratulate him as he had done her. It was only fair a traitorous voice whispered in her head. It's the right thing to do. Because it's not like she _wanted_ to see the sweat glistening off his impressive muscles up close. Or to know what he smelled like after a match.

_Please._

"Impressive."

Her smile was impish as she practically bounced on her toes. Her reward, not that she was necessarily looking for one, was one of his signature panty melting smirks and the tantalizing sight of seeing his shapely biceps bulge and flex as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Told ya they ain't got nothin' on me." He boasted proudly.

AJ nodded, watching as Roman's grey eyes narrowed, eying her warily. "I can see the wheels turning in your head..."

_That_ surprised her. Everyone always believed, backstage and in the WWE Universe, that Rollins had been the brains of The Shield, Ambrose the mouthpiece and Reigns the muscle. He was basically a glorified attack dog. With a figurative bark or snap from one of the other two, the big man would hit their opponents with a deadly spear or vicious Superman punch and together they'd finish them off with their signature 'Triple Power Bomb.'

But apparently, underneath all of that luscious hair, Reigns had a brain. Making him all the more yummy.

She couldn't deny that the wheels in her head _were_ turning. And not from lust, either. No, she was formulating a plan. A wonderfully delicious plan that had _just_ hit her like the proverbial ton of bricks. Or in their case the proverbial ladder, table and/or chair.

"The wheels in my head _are_ turning. How nice of you to notice, and prove you're not just a pretty face. Tonight changed things for me. Before tonight, I couldn't careless about The Authority and their little motto about _what's best for business_." She mocked Stephanie, her tone overly sweet and drawn out. "She made her position clear about what she thinks is best for business, and we're just going to have to agree to disagree about that. However, agreeing to disagree isn't good enough for me. So I was thinking," She twisted a lock of hair around her finger, peering at him through the velvet of her lashes. "If you're receptive to the idea that _we_ take down The Authority together."

Roman arched an eyebrow at the petite Diva, surprised that she was interested in taking down The Authority at all. Let alone together.

"What's in it for you?"

"The chance to restore order to the universe. I _saved_ the Diva's Division when it was at it's lowest point, when they were putting on segments involving children's games," Her nose wrinkled in disgust, thinking back to the infamous musical chairs segment from RAW Goes Country. "And booking matches because of some insipid reality show. I'm not here to play games or to walk red carpets and parade around in skin-tight dresses and high heels and mug for cameras, I'm here to wrestle, and Stephanie obviously needs a little reminder. She is _not_ giving away _my_ title shot to the likes of Nikki Bella, who hasn't earned it and doesn't deserve it, not while I'm still breathing. Besides," She smiled deviously. "I can help you get what you want..." She paused, her eyes lighting up as the words spilled from her perfect Cupid's bow lips in a tantalizing murmur, "_The WWE World Heavyweight Championship_."

"And just how are you gonna manage that?"

"I pushed a ladder down while John Cena was climbing it, I'm sure I could do _something_ to Seth Rollins. He can't retain his briefcase forever, and I think we both can agree he won't be cashing it in any time soon; not as long as Lesnar's holding the belt, anyway."

Roman studied AJ; grey eyes searching her captivating softly colored brown. This didn't seem like a set up, like a plan set in motion by the traitor he once called a brother. Or Triple H and Stephanie. But then again, he knew better than to just blindly trust someone. Especially someone he barely knew.

"Prove it." He told her coolly. "Then we'll talk."

* * *

On Main Event, the next night, Seth had a match against Cesaro and suddenly the lights were cut, cloaking everyone in darkness.

From ringside, Michael Cole said, "Uh-oh. It looks like Rollins isn't just going to be dealing with Cesaro. Any moment Roman Reigns, his former Shield cohort could be stomping down the steps, ready to doll out some justice."

But instead of hearing Roman's music, the arena heard, "_Light it up! Light it up! Light it up!"_

Skipping down the ramp with a serene smile on her face was AJ, but she wasn't wearing one of _her_ shirts. Along with her signature denim shorts and Chuck Taylors she was wearing Roman's '_One vs All'_ t-shirt.

"AJ Lee?!" JBL squawked. "What in the devil is _she_ doing here?!"

"Sethie, Sethie, Sethie," AJ sang from the apron of the ring, fingers trailing along the gold briefcase. "This is a _very nice_ briefcase. Too bad it's being wasted since you're never going to cash it in."

Meanwhile, backstage, Roman watched with interest as the petite Diva taunted his former teammate.

"I don't have time for your games, AJ."

"I'm not playing games, Sethie. I'm only interested in doing what's best for business, and I think what's best for business is you _finally_ admitting that you're not cashing in your briefcase as long as Brock Lesnar is WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And I think you should admit why you're not. Because you know you can't beat him! You know that the beating Cena took at SummerSlam is going to be twenty times worse for you, and you don't want to disappoint your Mommy and Daddy by proving what a failure you are! Just admit it!"

Seth stared the Diva down from his position inside the ring, practically seething from her taunts, but she didn't flinch. She stared at him with equally intensity, not moving a muscle, her jaw subtly ticking. However, if the two-toned Superstar thought of reacting, he wouldn't get the chance.

Cesaro took advantage of the distraction AJ provided and hit Seth, square, in the back of the head with his elbow, sending him tumbling down. With his body limp and feeling dazed, he was vulnerable to the aptly named 'Swiss Superman.'

A devastating neutralizer ended the match.

Slipping through the ropes of the ring, AJ leaned over Seth's limp body, grabbing his face in her hands and saying sweetly, "Wakey, wakey Sethie, because you should be conscious for this. You don't _deserve_ the Money In The Bank briefcase and the contract that comes with it. But I'll share a little secret with you. I know who does. His name is..."

Bending down, she whispered into the limp Superstar's ear, "Roman Reigns."

She gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek before slamming his head into the mat for good measure and then she was climbing out of the ring and skipping up the ramp. She was halfway up the ramp when she was stopped by Randy Orton.

* * *

"Actions," He growled, eyes shooting daggers. "Have consequences, little girl. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong if you're not prepared to face them."

"Touch her," Suddenly Roman had joined them on the ramp. "And my fist is gonna be so far down your throat, you ain't gonna walk right for a week."

Randy just laughed manically in the younger wrestler's face. With his eyes still trained on Roman, he grabbed AJ, harshly by the wrist and then he yanked a fistful of her hair, making her yelp in pain. She sank to her knees as he kept pulling and pulling, until her vision blurred with tears and he got her position for an RKO.

Positioning her was as far as he got before Roman took him out with a devastating Superman punch. Without a second glance at the fallen third generation wrestler, he helped AJ too her feet, wiping a few tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Looks like you came through."

"Thanks to you, I'll still be in one piece so I can keep my promise to wreak havoc in the division until Stephanie gives me what's rightfully mine, my rematch and then I'll be on my way to getting my title back. I know my baby's missed me as much as I've missed her."

They were still on the ramp and they knew they couldn't just go backstage. Not without cutting a promo, of course.

"It's your move, Hunter. In the ring, laid out like a rag doll, is the man you put all your money on. Well, guess what; the two of you are a bout to go broke. Your golden boy's losin' his luster, and I'm gonna make sure he turns to rust. He can't hold onto that briefcase forever. Sooner or later he's gonna have be the man he says he is and cash it in, and when he does, I'll be waitin' for him. And next to my feet is your other glorified pet. Guess The Viper," He kicked Orton's body for good measure. "Lost is bite and is nothin' more than a spineless worm."

"Stephanie," AJ sang. "You say you're all about what's best for business, well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, and give me the rematch I deserve against that pasty little crumpet you're generously calling the Diva's Champion. I'm the _rightful _'Number One Contender,' and if I have to take out your little band of wannabe models and actresses to get what's mine, I will. Name the time, name the place and I'll be happy to take out the trash."

After she dropped the mic, Roman held out his closed fist and she held out her own. It was a sign to The Authority of their newly formed alliance. And the bodies of Randy Orton and Seth Rollins were a message.

**soundtrack "a new start" by a fine frenzy**

...


End file.
